Oneshots
by babywillard
Summary: Divers one-shots en tout genre sur la série Heroes. Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront et/ou commenteront mes textes :D.
1. Paradoxal

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages d'Heroes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Les phrases anglaises sont extraites de la chanson "i miss you" de "Jamestown Story"._

**Personnages :**_ Mohinder Suresh et Gabriel Gray (alias : sylar)_

**Couple :**_ Ce texte peut pour certain avoir une connotation légèrement shonen-ai (mais ce serait indépendant de ma volonté). Interprétez le comme vous voulez._

**Genre : **_deathfic. Ce très court OS met en scène Gabriel Gray (sylar) et Suresh. Le texte présente ainsi la réaction de ce premier face à la mort de ce second.  
_

**Rating : **_huuum... Je dirais PG-13, parce que le sujet tourne autour de la mort (mais pas de sang, de violence, ni de sexe alors voilà, je serais tentée de dire tout public :p)_**  
**

**Titre du OS :**_ Paradoxal. _

J'ai prétendu être Zane Taylor, tu m'a appelé Sylar. J'ai juré m'appeller Gabriel Gray tu m'a surnommé Sylar. Quoique je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu prétendais tout savoir, tout connaître. Et pourtant ? Pourtant, tu es là gisant à mes côtés. Tu ne mérites pas mon regard, pourtant je ne peux détacher mes yeux. J'ai enfin gagné, tu es devenu inutile, je t'ai eu, la scène finale vient de se terminer. Et quelle scène ! Moi vainqueur, toi presque mort à mes pieds, me suppliant de t'aider. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? J'ai le pouvoir, tu ne l'a jamais eu. Tu m'a été utile, indirectement tu m'as sauvé de situations dangereuses, là où je croyais mon arrêt de mort signé. Mais c'est la fin, la danse est finie, ton dernier souffle accompagnera mon dernier rire. Cesse de me fixer avec ces yeux suppliants, il est déjà trop tard. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt, mais dans tous les cas c'est mieux ainsi. Sans le savoir, tu m'a hissé petit à petit jusqu'au sommet, et grâce à ta mort, je vais me hisser plus haut encore. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir accomplir tout ce que je rêvais... Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Je ne suis pourtant pas blessé... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me contenter de sortir et d'achever ce que je viens de commencer ? Je suis à deux doigts de devenir ce que j'ai toujours rêvé être... Pourquoi suis-je là à te regarder désespérement ? A espérer un quelconque miracle... Il est vrai que j'ai parfois été heureux d'être à tes côtés. Du moins Zane Taylor l'a été. Il est vrai que tu m'a parfois fait sourire avec plus de sincérité que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais il est trop tard à présent... Oui bien trop tard pour pouvoir te sauver. Ta respiration tellement basse finit par ne plus exister, tes battements de coeur finissent par s'éteindre à leur tour. Tes yeux s'embrument, ton dernier souvenir sera moi en train de te fixer. Tes yeux grands ouverts, je préfère les fermer de peur d'y lire la haine que tu pourrais ressentir à mon égard. La douleur me tiraille, j'ai la vague impression que mes larmes coulent, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_Yesterday was full of tears, knowing death has just been here_

_All was lost but not forgot, the pain controls my every thought _

Je me suis approché une dernière fois de ton corps. Je me suis penché vers toi et je t'ai murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

_I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave_

_I need you to believe you, things were meant to be this way..._

_Today came with shattered dreams, everything's not what it seems _

Je te repose à terre, étouffant un rire et m'éloigne de toi. Ne me demande pas ce que je vais faire il est encore trop tôt. Ne me demande pas ce que je veux, je ne le sait pas encore. Mais crois-moi Mohinder, quoi que ce soit je l'obtiendrais...

_Don't think death won't come get you, cause it will life's misconstrued._

* * *

Voilà mon minuscule OS est terminé. Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Pour le choix des textes italiques, que voulez vous, a chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à une situation de ce genre (pas forcément avec ces deux là en plus :p). Maintenant, n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir et motivent aussi :p, alors n'hésitez surtout pas si vous voulez m'en mettre. A bientôt pour mes prochains OS et merci d'avoir lu ;) .


	2. Just a little game

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages d'Heroes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je ne détiens pas non plus les droits du Scrabble :p_

**Personnages :** _Mohinder Suresh et Zane Taylor (alias : sylar)._

**Couple :** _Aucun. _

**Genre : **_Aucun, général (léger humour). Ce OS met en scène Zane Taylor (sylar) et Suresh qui font une partie de Scrabble. (lorsqu'on fait un "Scrabble", c'est quand on fait un mot parfait de 7 lettres, et donc qu'on obtient le total des points.)._

**Rating : **_Tout public_

**Titre du OS :** _Just a little game._

La pièce était silencieuse, seulement perturbée par le bruit régulier d'une pendule qui décomptait lentement les secondes. Deux hommes étaient pourtant dans cette pièce. Ils se faisaient face, mais l'un était penché sur un petit chevalet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts bruns. Il avait l'air particulièrement concentré. Pour preuve, il n'était pas dérangé par le regard du deuxième homme qui le fixait avec un sourire empreint d'un amusement grandissant.

- Plus que quelques secondes.

Il avait rappelé ça sur un ton presque triomphant, comme s'il venait à l'instant de gagner la partie. Mais le silence qui venait de se ré-installer dans la pièce, fut de nouveau interrompu. Le bruit caractéristique des pièces de Scrabble, se posant régulièrement sur le plateau, se fit entendre. L'homme qui venait de poser ses lettres leva les yeux et regarda son compagnon de jeu attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à venir.

- Mais ... Excuse moi Mohinder, mais ce mot... Si on cherche « Kalkin » dans le dictionnaire... On ne trouvera rien.

- En effet... C'est de l'indien.

L'homme parut déconcerté.

- Heu... Mais on a pas le droit aux mots d'origine étrangère tu sais...

- ... Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre avec un « l », un « a », un « z », deux « k », un « i » et un « n ».

Mohinder regarda attentivement son acolyte qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Il y a plein de mots tu sais.

- Comme quoi ?

Nouveau temps de réflexion.

- ... Je suis sûr qu'il y en a, juste que je n'en ai aucun qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant.

- Bon alors Zane... On fait comment ?

S'il se serait écouté, Sylar aurait tout de suite refusé d'accorder ce mot. Déjà qu'il était coincé ici avec ce crétin pour faire des parties de Scrabble, en plus il fallait le laisser tricher. Mais bon le véritable Zane était censé être quelqu'un d'amical et d'assez effacé. Cet imbécile aurait sans aucun doute accepté le mot. Aussi, soupirant intérieurement, il se résigna à l'accepter.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Etant donné que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, je t'accorde ce mot.

Il sourit pour faire bonne mesure. Le visage de Mohinder s'étira en un sourire sincère, tandis qu'il remerciait Zane. Ce dernier ajouta que c'était normal, mais fulminait intérieurement de rage de savoir que ce mot d'origine étrangère lui rapporterait plein de points. Il posa ses lettres sur le plateau, effaçant le sourire de Mohinder. Il venait lui aussi de récolter beaucoup de points. Sylar ou en l'occurrence Zane, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la tête du généticien, tandis qu'il notait ses points respectifs et tirait les sept prochaines lettres. Suresh l'imita. Une fois la pendule réglée, le silence se ré-installa de nouveau. Zane sourit légèrement, tandis qu'il triait rapidement ses pièces, pour assembler un mot qui aurait un sens. Il leva les yeux et regarda Mohinder, qui pour sa part grimaçait devant ses piètres lettres. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. En plus, c'était le dernier mot qu'ils pourraient tous deux former. Taylor le menait d'un nombre de points assez impressionnant, et à moins que Mohinder ne fasse un _Scrabble_, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Le temps s'écoula de nouveau bien trop rapidement au goût du généticien qui grimaça de plus belle devant son chevalet. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de découvrir leur mot respectif, Mohinder hésita et forma le mot « sales ». C'était un petit mot qui rapportait presque aucun point, mais c'était le seul qu'il avait pu faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zane qui lui dit en souriant.

- _Scrabble_.

Il déposa ses lettres une à une. Le mot prenait forme sous les yeux de l'homme à la peau brune. Zane avait même été jusqu'à utiliser le « s » du mot « sales » que venait de poser Mohinder. Sur le plateau de jeu brillaient les 8 petites lettres qui formaient le mot « pouvoirs ». Zane sourit plus encore.

- On dirait que j'ai gagné cette partie Mohinder.

* * *

Voilà c'était mon second OS. J'aime bien le duo "mylar". Me font bien rire. J'ai imaginée cette scène, et du coup j'ai absolument voulu l'écrire. La perspective de Sylar et Suresh jouant innocemment au Scrabble, m'avait bien fait rire . Et puis j'ai réfléchi, et si je ne me trompe pas, au Scrabble il n'y a que 7 sept lettres, et ô chance, "pouvoir" aussi. J'avais même imaginée la chute avant d'écrire le texte :p. En tout cas j'imagine bien la petite tête de Zane/Sylar quand il lui dit la dernière phrase :p. Allez, merci d'avoir lu D !


	3. I want to believe An angel's story

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages d'Heroes ne m'appartiennent pas (et vu comment ça tourne, c'est bien dommage x)).  
_

**Personnages :**_ Nathan et Peter Petrelli (ce dernier a 16 ans ^^).  
_

**Couple :**_ aucun._

**Genre : **_bonne question... Angst peut-être.  
_

**Rating : **_PG-13_**  
**

**Titre du OS :**_ I want to believe... An angel's story._

Il était là. Sur le toit. Il était assis, les jambes ballotantes dans le vide. Un écouteur enfoncé dans l'oreille, il regardait droit devant lui. Lorsque je me suis planté en dessous de lui et que j'ai levé la tête, il a bien fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il me remarque. J'ai cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il éteignait son lecteur mp3 qu'il rangeait dans sa poche. Il s'était levé et se tenait debout sur le toit. Son nom s'échappa inconsciemment de mes lèvres.

- Peter.

Il continuait de sourire, sans rien ajouter. Je l'appelait de nouveau, sans m'attendre à un réel succès. Mais à mon grand étonnement il me répondit enfin, hurlant presque pour se faire entendre malgré la distance.

- Je veux voler Nathan.

- Je sais. Tous les hommes ont voulu ça au moins une fois dans leur vie.

- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'envie subite de pouvoir voler pour me sentir libre. C'est vraiment... Quelque chose que je suis sûr de pouvoir faire... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer Nathan. Mais je _veux _voler.

- Peter... Tout le monde a traversé un jour où l'autre la même phase que toi.

Mon frère secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Visiblement, il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. J'ai bien vu qu'il essayait à plusieurs reprises d'expliquer, mais ses phrases finissaient toujours pas des bégaiements incompréhensibles. Il écarta les bras mais les laissa retomber de chaque côté de lui, désespéré.

- Tu ne comprends pas hein ?

- Si. Je comprends parfaitement Peter, mais ça ne fait rien. Je t'ai dit que tout le monde traversait cette phase un jour ou l'autre.

Peter soupira et je le regardais sans rien ajouter.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé Nathan. Mais... Je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de quelqu'un pour voler.

C'est avec horreur que je le vit écarter les bras de chaque côté de lui.

- Peter, tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Cesse de faire ça, descends d'ici s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas voler !

- En pleine crise d'adolescence ? C'est sans doute vrai. A près tout j'ai 16 ans ... Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste voler. Quel mal y a t-il à ça ?

- C'est impossible Peter, si tu ne descends pas je viens te chercher tu m'entends ?

- Ho ça... Je compte bien descendre.

Il ferma les yeux. Je me sentais impuissant. J'étais incapable de le raisonner tandis qu'il se laissait basculer en avant. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à contrer la gravité. Mais c'était impossible. Diverses pensées me venaient à l'esprit. C'est fou tout ce qu'on a le temps d'analyser sans pour autant pouvoir réagir. Avant même d'avoir vu mon frère terminer sa chute j'entendis ce bruit sourd, caractéristique de quelqu'un qui chute de haut pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Le genre de bruit que l'on entendait régulièrement dans des films d'actions débiles.

- Peter !

Je me précipitais à ses côtés, le prenant dans mes bras, écartant ses mèches tachées de son sang.

- Peter ! Tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr que non. Comment après une telle chute quelqu'un pouvait-il encore vivre ? Je le savais à l'instant même où il s'était laissé tomber en avant. Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer facilement. Mais là... Ma voix était plus étranglée que la moyenne, mon cœur ratait régulièrement des battements, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Peter ... Peter tu as réussi, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu as deux magnifiques ailes à présent ...

* * *

Hop, ça c'est fait u_u. C'est un très vieux one-shot x. Dès que je serais à jour dans mes documents, je commencerai à poster des récents =). Enjoy =p.


End file.
